Contes d'une nuit à Baker Street
by Hannah S. Holmes
Summary: Petit recueil de prompt , qui je l'espère vous sera agréable ! Il y en a pour tous les ships, des plus exubérants aux plus doux, j'espère que quand vous aurez ouvert ce livre de plusieurs songes d'une nuit d'été vous en ressortirez les yeux pleins d'étoiles !
1. Parfum

_Note d'auteur : Petite Adlock, enfin j'ai cru que j'était rouillé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. ATTENTION : Rating T_

PARFUM

Il n'y a rien de plus sensuel qu'un parfum, et si Sherlock reconnaissait en Irène des qualités intellectuelles indéniables, c'était en tout premier lieu, son parfum qui l'avait fait succomber. Lors d'une langoureuse nuit où les deux amants découvrait chaque partie encore inexploré de l'autre, Irène se délecter de l'odeur de musc frais que dégager Sherlock, et ses narine caressait le dos en sueur du détective. Puis se fut à son tour de fondre de plaisir, ses veines se liquéfiant comme le parfum de son amant. Sherlock se mit à faire de même, lui voulait se l'approprier grâce à ses baisers qui parcouraient le corps de son amante. Enfin leurs deux essences de mélangèrent pour n'en faire qu'une cascade qui ruisselait le long des cheveux ébène d'Irène.


	2. Quelques fleurs pour une légiste

_**Note d'auteur**__: je voulais en profiter pour remercier ma merveilleuse amie et coauteur Elizabeth Mary Holmes, sans qui mes tribulations auctorial n'aurais pas abouties et évolué en quelque chose de soutenable pour la vue! Alors un grand merci à elle! Parce que sans toi Hannah James n'est rien ;)_

Prompt : Mycroft/Molly, fluffy, Saint Bart, flower

Mycroft connaissait Molly Hooper, il l'avait repérée lorsqu'elle était élève à l'université d'Oxford, lui était alors professeur de sciences. Une élève très prometteuse. Il avait était surpris de la revoir à la morgue, quand son petit frère était en train de résoudre ses propres histoires de sentiments.

Sherlock jouait avec elle, il était bien trop obnubilé par La Femme pour s'intéresser à une simple légiste, mais son grands frère réputé pour avoir un cœur de pierre, avait fondu pour la douce Molly, simple mais si chaleureuse. Alors l'homme de glace fut surpris lui-même lorsqu'il l'invita à diner, à la main un bouquet de fleurs.


	3. Une larme de whisky

Mycroft/Irene, deathfic, explicit, whisky

La femme avait causé beaucoup de dégâts dans la petite sphère des frères Holmes. Elle les avait regardés danser et provoquer une valse de sentiments. Elle s'était attaquée au cadet en premier lieux. Il n'avait pas résisté ! Mycroft dans un élan protectionniste voulu protéger son petit frère et s'est jeter dans les griffes de la Dominatrice. Lui aussi avait succomber à ses charmes. Lui, un agent du MI6 avait couché avec une criminelle internationale. Mais ses ennemis ont fini par la rattraper et Irène n'a plus jamais dansée. Mycroft avait tout perdu ; son frère, son rang et la seule femme qui n'ai jamais compter. Il se remémorait ses nuits enflammées à se faire dominer. Il ne la voyait plus qu'avec ses ailes d'ange déchu. Il versa une larme, et l'homme de glace fondit pour enfin se noyer dans le whisky.


	4. Scandal

SCANDAL

Il régnait un vent de scandale à Londres. Personne ne sût dire pourquoi, mais il se préparé quelque chose. En effet la sulfureuse Irène été de retour, dans cette ville grouillante, infâme par sa beauté. Elle avait déjà une fois essayé de la renverser mais elle était restée inébranlable. Après tout Irène et Londres étaient des femmes similaires. Mais il y avait une rue qu'elle affectionner fouler, enjamber, embrasser de ses pieds inquisiteurs, c'était bien évidement là où se trouvait son autre point de pression, la personne bien réel qui avait réussi à prendre son cœur, oui son amas de chair palpitant était emprisonné à Baker Street. Lorsque Irène clamer haut et fort qu'elle était homosexuel, c'était bien, cette excentrique, cette guindé, et dépravé de Londres bien aimé, qui abritait son amant bien aimer.


	5. Sermon

_**Note d'auteur :**__ Ce texte est écrit en collaboration avec ma très chère Elizabeth Mary Holmes, qui a eu la gentillesse de m'offrir un prompt avec mon OTP ___

SERMON

Elle entra dans le confessionnal en repoussant légèrement la mantille de guipure noire qui recouvrait sa chevelure sa chevelure d'ébène. Irène remit en place le petit rideau qui était supposé lui assurer une certaine intimité lors de sa confession. Elle savait que le père Holmes était prompt à la sermonner mais ça ne manquait pas de la faire sourire. A chaque fois qu'elle lui relatait ses offenses qu'elle ponctuait d'un « I misbehaved » de contrition et il la gratifiait d'un châtiment personnel qu'il lui accordait dans la sacristie. Un échange de bons procédés s'en suivait et ils en profitaient tous les deux, leurs gémissements raisonnant sous les voutes de pierre centenaires de l'église de Saint Mary-Mead.


	6. Rocking Chair

**Note d'auteur : **_petit cadeau en retour pour toi Elizabeth ) je précise c'est mon premier Johnlock, alors s'il vous plais soyez indulgents ce n'est pas mon OTP _

ROCKING CHAIR

Un petit vieillard était en train de ce balancer sur son rocking chair dans son cottage du Surrey. Qui aurait pût reconnaitre le si fringant médecin militaire qui avait fait les quatre cent coups avec son colocataire, qui plus tard avait été son amant fougueux, et enfin les deux hommes c'était assagies pour devenir des époux, doux et respectueux l'un envers l'autre. Car Sherlock s'avait qu'il n'était rien sans son "petit hérisson" comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, et John ne pourrais ce passé de son détective aux répliques cinglantes, qu'il ne réservait maintenant qu'exclusivement à Donovan et Anderson !


	7. D-Day

**D-Day**

_**Note d'auteur **_:_ Ce prompt est un hommage modeste que j'ai voulu rendre lors du D-Day à toutes ses personnes qui ont travaillés dans l'ombre à l'élaboration du plan Over Lord et sans qui notre pays serait peut être encore en guerre. Chaque vie perdue est intolérable et il ne faut pas oublier pour ne pas répéter les erreurs du passé. _

Dans le Londres de la Libération, se trouvait un pub animé, où il régnait une ambiance joyeuse, des embruns de bière et des effluves sucrées de chewing-gum mâchés prétentieusement par les américains, parfumaient l'air.

Parmi les soldats éméchés, un couple avait entamé une danse passionnée. Elle, l'éclatante Irène, qui avait su donner de sa personne durant cette effroyable guerre, et lui Sherlock, fiers agents des services secrets ; tous deux ambassadeurs de la constance, de la grandeur, du courage de leur pays. Ils s'étaient tous deux battus pour leur patrie adorée et s'étaient retrouvés, pour sceller dans l'amour, la fraternité du monde entier.


	8. Le lion et la panthère

_Note d'auteur : Petit prompt Irène/ Mycroft, ce n'est pas mon OTP mais par je ne sais quel hasard c'est déjà mon deuxième texte sur eux !_

La dangerosité d'une femme était un fait établie pour Mycroft, mais qu'en était il de La femme ? Dans un excès de grâce qui lui était propre il avait voulu épargner sa vie en l'emprisonnant. Mais la dominatrice en cage ne se laisse pas foulé au pied par le gouvernement Britannique, et il allait devoir répondre de sa compromission par un châtiment. Mais le plus dangereux était son détective frère qui l'emprisonnait exclusivement dans son cœur. Le lion s'approchait de la panthère qui le caressait sensuellement avec sa cravache et une dangereuse alliance des corps puissant mais vulnérable avait été conclue !


End file.
